


Vhenan

by Retjia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retjia/pseuds/Retjia





	Vhenan

“I’m waiting for the rain, Solas.”  
 _Not a cloud in the sky._  
“It’s only then my heart and soul matches the world.”  
 _Fen’Harel. Darling._  
“I wish the visits in my dreams didn’t end there.”  
 _Wolfish grins in the dark. Always keep a torch lit._  
“Some say you want to end the world.”  
 _Tears._  
“You ended mine the day you left.”  
 _Vhenan._


End file.
